


A Robin's Wisdom

by FaithAndATypeWriter



Series: Daminette [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Annoying Damian, Background Daminette, Brothers, Established Daminette, F/M, Fluff, Shenanigans, Wisdom Teeth, Wisdom Teeth Removal and Recovery, brotherly teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithAndATypeWriter/pseuds/FaithAndATypeWriter
Summary: As far as the older Wayne brothers were concerned, this was the stuff dreams were made of!  Little sourpuss Damian Wayne was going to have his wisdom teeth removed and they'd get to watch him be unraveled by the classic aftereffects of the surgery.As far as Damian was concerned, his brothers were annoying nuscances and were far more painful than the oral surgery.





	A Robin's Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy one-shot idea I had that brought me a smile and a giggle!

Damian wasn’t overly concerned when he was told he needed to have his wisdom teeth removed. It slightly perturbed him that he would be under a mandatory bench order and would not be allowed to suit up to do his job as Robin--but Alfred’s rules about wellness were not to be trifled with. No, what  _ really  _ bothered him was his brothers’ inscent pestering in their anticipation of seeing him looped out after the surgical procedure.

They were positively  _ gleeful _ as they took bets on how his personality would change in the aftereffects of the surgery. Dick was the worst, insisting Damian would probably end up acting like a teddy bear for once in his life. 

It was Damian’s opinion that Dick was delirious with wishful thinking.

Marinette was no help whatsoever. She was stuck in Paris working on a big commission and studying for her finals. She expressed her concern for a safe procedure and comfortable recovery--and then asked Tim to record Damian when he was, as she said, “a stoned little chipmunk.”

Damian was fed up with the lot of them and welcomed the sweet abyss of unconsciousness when it was finally time for his wisdom teeth to be ripped from his jaws.

The reprieve was not nearly as satisfying when he was released to return home and his grinning, idiot brothers descended upon him.

“So, Brat!” Tim said as he recorded Damian resting in his bed. “How’s it feel to have lost your wisdom?”

“You three are the experts in that field.” Damian slurred, finding talking bothersome and only wanting to sleep. “Take a poll.”

“Aw...that’s not very nice, Demon Spawn.” Jason sing-songed as he tried to mess with the giant Ladybug plushie Damian had his arms wrapped around.

“Buzz off!” Damian sloppily swatted Jason’s hands away. “My Angel made that for me, get your own!”

“The plushie or the girl?” Tim asked.

“Shut up, Drake.” Damian tried to hide under his blankets in the hopes they would disappear.

They didn’t and Damian kept suffering while his brothers made idiots of themselves goading him into saying and doing embarrassing things for the camera.

“Alright, alright! We’ll take it easy on you, Baby Bird.” Dick finally said as he smirked. “Just tell us who your favorite Wayne is? It’s me right?”

Jason scoffed. “In your dreams, Dicky! It’s obviously Alfred!”

“I always figured it was Titus.” Tim shrugged.

They watched, holding back their snickers, as Damian looked confused for a moment before his face clouded in an unusually dreamy expression.

“Marinette’s my favorite!” he proclaimed in a loving mumble.

His brothers laughed.

“Well obviously!” Tim said.

“No one thinks they can compete with your Angel, but who is your favorite  _ Wayne _ ?” Dick asked again.

They laughed again and Dick cooed as Damian’s face scrunched in a pout.

“Marinette.” he insisted.

“Marinette isn’t a Wayne.” Jason reminded.

“Yeah, she is!” Damian exclaimed muzzily. “We eloped weeks ago! Right after...right after that scary akuma almost hurt my Angel!”

The brothers weren’t laughing anymore.

“He’s not serious…” Jason said in disbelief.

“Do you think he means it?” Tim asked incredulously.

In unison, the boys dropped everything and ran off to scour public records for any indication that their little brother had  _ legally up and gotten married without telling them _ !

Damian watched them go through groggy eyes. Once they were well on their way to the Batcave, Damian lost all pretenses of medicated loopiness and calmly closed and locked his bedroom door. He laid back down and got comfortable with an ice pack resting on his jaw.

He almost smiled in smug satisfaction. Now he could have some peace and quiet away from those imbeciles.

Before he could decide between watching a movie or taking a nap, he received a text notification. He did smile this time--gingerly--when he saw it was from Marinette, asking if he was up for a video call.

He’d get peace and quiet...right after being coddled by his Angel over the phone.


End file.
